La gata y el mago
by Ferrowill
Summary: es una historia entre una ladrona de guante blanco y un mago de fuego (creado por mi)
1. La llegada

Capitulo 1: la llegada

Planeta tierra dimensión 616, o al menos eso creo no lo sé, cuando abrí el portal vi demasiados muti-universos, pero este estaba en medio de todos, y mientras viajaba un ser llamado Uatu me miro y me dio unas palabras muy cortas solamente para que pudiera saber donde estaba, no lo recuerdo muy bien solo recuerdo que dijo que era el universo 616. Bueno aun no me presento soy Ferrowill Flammis un mago especializado en el control del fuego y del calor en todas sus formas, además de eso algunos seres los cuales están en mi interior, pero eso queda para otro momento, ahora estoy en una dimensión nueva, según lo que leí en un periódico estoy en la ciudad de New York, bueno si es parecido a las demás tierras estaré en Estados Unidos hace unos meses, años es difícil saber cuando has viajado tanto, aprendí un conjuro para viajar en el tiempo y entre dimensiones, aunque este último es más fácil de hacer que el otro es como abrir una puerta, el otro es como irse en contra de una poderosa ola de mar seguidas de miles igual o más fuertes. Bueno como sea ahora, esta dimensión tiene algo que por algún motivo me hace sentir cómodo, quien sabe aun no lo entiendo, pero al parecer esta dimensión tiene sus propios protectores gente enmascarada con trajes y poderes, bueno no todos algunos tienen un escudo muy poderoso o una armadura llena de armas, otros son algún tipo de dios antiguo con martillo, aunque este periódico tiene una extraña obsesión, bueno no el periódico en sí, sino el dueño del mismo en que un tal enmascarado llamado Spiderman es una amenaza para esta ciudad, a pesar de que este ah detenido robos, ladrones, monstruos, quizás solo le tiene envidia. -Ya se hace de noche supongo que tendré que buscar algún lugar para dormir, aunque esta ciudad es muy linda de noche tiene muchas luces inclusive sus museos-… espera -¿Qué es eso? Una ladrona… tantos "héroes" creo que así les llaman, ¿No pueden detener un robo? Creo que tendré que encargarm-… y fue entonces cuando la vi… un destello blanco y negro… un rostro tapado con una simple mascara pero se podían notar unos hermosos ojos de color… -es como un ángel vestido en negro-… un ángel que estaba robando… -será una noche agitada señorita ladrona- dije para mi mismo mientras sin saberlo perseguía a alguien que me robaría algo a mi igual.


	2. La persecucion

Capitulo 2: la persecución

La quede mirando por unos momentos, al parecer fui el único que noto como una suave silueta se movía en la oscuridad, aun estando rodeado de personas. Después de unos momentos reaccione, y corrí hacia un callejón cercano al museo donde la joven ladrona salió y se dirigió a escapar por los techos de unas casas cercanas, usando una de las escaleras de emergencia que estaban es las paredes de esas casas subí hasta el techo para ver donde la chica había escapado. Al llegar al techo note que otra figura se me había adelantado para perseguir a la ladrona, alguien en mallas de color rojo con azul y una araña, supongo que era algún tipo de héroe y creo que es el que el sujeto del periódico "Daily Bugle" odia, de igual forma corrí tras los 2, me asegure de ocultarme, de que ellos no me vieran, quizás no sería necesario que interfiera, pero aun así algo me decía que los siguiera, ella aun con el peso de una mochila donde llevaba el dinero era muy ágil, se movía con tal gracia que sus movimientos parecían baile a la luz de la luna. Era una verdadera obra de arte verla, aun desde lejos y escondido podía apreciar su delicadeza. Aun cuando estaba en una lucha contra el arácnido chico, el también era bastante hábil, y fuerte. ¿Sera un oponente fuerte?... Bah… las cosas que pienso en estos momentos, desde que obtuve poderes así que me gusta probarme contra otros seres poderosos, pero en estos momentos algo más ocupaba mis pensamientos algo negro con blanco. Espera, maldita sea mi poca concentración, casi la pierdo, el chico araña quedo atrapado con su propia tela….- Que irónico…- aunque siendo una araña no debería tener 8 brazos o algo… o ella estar aquí conmigo... -Concéntrate Ferrowill, es una ladrona debe ir a la cárcel, y si el tipo no pudo debo de hacerlo yo… ¿Dónde fue? Oh vamos no puede ser muy difícil, ósea ¿Cuantas chicas sexys van por ahí con un látex negro y una máscara? Vamos concéntrate… trata de pensar como ella… -aunque si me gustaría saber qué pensaría de mi…- ahora no es tiempo para eso… Eres una ladrona con traje negro -y sexy- donde tendrías tu base secre….- y fue cuando la vi subir un gran complejo de departamentos en el cual ella entro en el que estaba hasta más arriba debe de tener una gran fortuna guardada. Al menos ya sé dónde encontrarla. Ahora ¿Qué hago? me refiero ¿Solo entro por la ventana o golpeo la puerta? Creo que la primera idea no es tan mala, entrare y le diré que se rinda además de darle una pequeña demostración de mi magia. ¿Quién sabe quizás todo vaya bien? –Bueno hora de moverse- dije mientras usando mi magia de fuego genere una pequeña explosión bajo mis pies lo cual me elevo lo suficiente para poder llegar hasta su ventana y ahí la vi… acostada en su cama sobre el dinero… esto no será nada fácil, pero yo puedo lograrlo solo espero que pueda mantenerme bajo control y no hacer nada estúpido frente a ella.


	3. La primera Charla

Capitulo 3: La primera charla

La vi acostada en su cama… esa silueta tan delicada… tan fina como la porcelana… pero al mismo tiempo fuerte, veloz, ágil… e inteligente debo decir si evadió la seguridad de un museo y salió como si nada debe ser bastante lista ahora la misma pregunta de antes ¿Qué hago? Solo golpeo y digo "Hola, te vi robando por favor devuelve lo que robaste y sal conmigo" debo seriamente quitar esa idea de mi cabeza… alguien como ella jamás se fijara en mi… solo haz tu trabajo… me acerque a su ventana y me senté con cuidado en el marco de la misma puesto que esta estaba abierta seguramente estaba muy confiada en sí misma, pero esta noche se llevaría una sorpresa solo me quedaba el acercarme directamente hacia ella mientras aun no notaba mi presencia, así que trátate primero por el buen lado–disculpe señorita... pero creo que ese dinero es tan suyo como del lugar donde lo saco... así que por favor devuélvalo por las buenas- al escuchar mi voz la chica se levanto de la cama abandonando su dinero y se acerco un poco hacia donde estaba yo diciendo con su suave voz -¿Quién demonios anda ahí?- al ella moverse pude notar la gran cantidad de gatos que había en la habitación así que decidí que tal vez sería bueno darle una pequeña muestra de lo que podía hacer para así tal vez arreglar esto de la manera pacífica – te gustan mucho los gatos, pero has sido una gatita muy mala- finalizada esa frase genere una pequeña flama de uno de mis dedos para tratar de mostrarle lo que podía hacer, pero su reacción me sorprendió puesto que ella parecía más que acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas. Al escucharme ella solo dio un pesado suspiro y dijo con una voz un tanto más cansada -Amigo, escucha... No tengo tiempo para esto... ¿Quieres darme una lección? Que acabe rápido, estoy cansada, ha sido un día agitado y necesito dormir para mañana tener otro día igual... O hablas o te largas...- quería evitar algo así, pero supongo que tendrá que ser de la mala manera. No es la primera vez que algo así pasa, pero está bien que así sea le daré a ella lo que quiera – ¿Nunca es del modo fácil verdad? pues dejare que mis llamas hablen por mi...- le replique e hice que la pequeña flama de mi dedo creciera hasta que fuera como la palma de mi mano y la lance hacia donde ella estaba, naturalmente sin fuerza y a modo de advertencia para que notara que no sería un rival fácil para ella, aun después de verla recorrer la ciudad por los techos me sorprendió la velocidad con la que la chica esquivo mi bola de fuego con un elegante mortal hacia atrás el cual hizo que toda su figura se apreciara haciendo que la bola se impactara contra una pared, los restos del fuego se deshicieron rápidamente, pero ella quedo mirando la bola y los restos con la boca abierta, rápidamente se giro hacia mí y me alego. - ¡No es justo! ¡Yo no tengo nada así para defenderme!- aunque repentinamente esta miro la puerta de la habitación creo que ella escucho algún ruido o algo así, pero al volver a mirarme ella empezó a susurrarme -Bien, puedes quemarme viva... Pero afuera... ¿Entendido?- al escuchar eso simplemente no pude aguantar la emoción de una pelea justa con alguien tan interesante como ella –Me parece justo- dije sin pensarlo mucho y una pequeña risa provino de mi –pues bien gatita, quieres jugar con fuego? saldrás muy mal- al decir eso recordé mi plan inicial, tratar de evitar el conflicto ya era un poco tarde para eso ¿No? Aun así quise evitarlo entre a su cuarto y le di la última oportunidad puesto que sabía que si esto seguía así terminaría en una batalla y eso quería evitar –Te daré una última oportunidad, vendrás conmigo o ¿Perderás una de tus vidas?- le dije un tanto más relajado para que ella lo repensara, pero su réplica me dejo claro que ella iría hasta el final - ¡SHHHHH!- me silencio mientras tapaba mi boca con su mano, aun con guante se notaba que esta era fina y suave. Repentinamente ella susurro frente mío - Bien, pero ¡Afuera!- y pude sentir como ella con la mano con la cual no me tapaba la boca me llevo hacia la terraza del edificio y me sorprendió que aun con una mano pudiera cargarme una vez llegados ahí empecé a acomodar mi ropa la cual por el remesón se movió completamente y pude escuchar de ella una pregunta la cual siempre me eh preguntado yo mismo - ¿Eres alguna clase de justiciero o algo así...?- una vez ya afuera la dama pudo gracias a la luz de la luna ver mi rostro y pues su sorpresa al notar que solo era un joven de unos 19 años de edad no se pudo ocultar y con la intención de evadir su pregunta solo me limite a un simple - ¿A que se ah debido eso?- pero ya llegada a esa instancia no había vuelta atrás la batalla era inevitable.


	4. El conflicto

Capitulo 4: El conflicto

Pude notar como sus ojos me observaban, me analizaban ¿Que tratara de encontrar? Algo específico oh quizás solo está sorprendida de mi edad. Como sea hubo un silencio un tanto incomodo entre nosotros hasta que ella cruzándose de brazos rompió el silencio y dijo - Nada... Sólo no hagas mucho ruido ¿vale?- antes de poder siquiera responderle algo pude sentir como sus ojos de color miraban a los míos penetrando mi alma como si fuera un libro abierto debo admitir que si… me sentí intimidado con esa mirada hasta que ella me pregunto algo que no había escuchado en ningún universo en el haya estado antes -Eres un mutante que escapó de la Mansión X? ¿O algo más raro?- ¿Mutante? Eso me suena a un ser lleno de pelo azul con capacidad de colgarse de cabeza mientras lee, oh la mansión X me suena a un lugar lleno de gente rara con garras en las manos o lasers en los ojos… Supongo que es primera o de las primeras ocasiones donde ella ve a alguien lanzar fuego de sus manos. Así que directamente le pregunte de que hablaba -¿Que es un mutante?... y la mansión X? me suena a una casa de locos o algo así- al hacer ese comentario no tomo mucha atención, no era hora de conflictos ni explicaciones así que directamente le pregunte sobre ella, pero de la misma manera que ella pregunto por mi –¿Y tú que se supone que eres? alguna especie de súper gimnasta?- no espere una respuesta como la que ella me dio, pero si me sirvió para hacerme una idea de sus habilidades -Se podría decir, si... Una súper gimnasta- al responder a la pregunta note como una de sus cejar se arqueo y con un suspiro en su voz hizo una pregunta algo obvia, pero necesaria - ¿Por qué has venido a por mí?- y con eso surgió otra pregunta para mi ¿Qué le respondo? "solo te vi y quise atraparte" eso suena enfermo… oh quizás funcione, pero no de esa manera tan seca –pues mientras caminaba por la ciudad te vi salir de un museo con las bolsas de dinero y te vi ser perseguida por un tipo en mallas rojas y azules, pero él te perdió así que te seguí hasta aquí- mientras estiraba mis dedos en un esfuerzo de verme un poco mas… "rudo" o confiado y con una gran calma ella respondió a lo que le dije -Creo que deberías dejar a Spider-Man hacer su trabajo. Ahora eres tú el que se está robando algo..- al terminar de decir eso pude notar cómo se colocaba en una posición defensiva y como de sus manos cubiertas por guantes salieron garras de cada uno de sus dedos, aun con lo oscuro del lugar se podía ver el filo de las mismas… pero es metal… aun no conozco metal que no se pueda fundir para luego escuchar algo que me aseguro que estaba decidida -Bien... Trata de no gritar mucho cuando te rebane. Mi hija está durmiendo. Mañana tiene escuela...- ya en este punto yo me uni a su emoción por la pelea así que le di rienda suelta a mi boca… y a mis flamas –¿Spider-que? pues si el no te ah atrapado no hace bien su trabajo- dije tratando de finalizar la charla mientras de mis manos salieron flamas no más grande que el tamaño de mis palmas - pues bien... veamos que pasara primero, desgarraras mis flamas o la gatita saldrá rostizada?- la emoción por el combate era tal que me costaba hacer que el calor de mis flamas se mantuviera en no letal, quería luchar no matarla de verdad, pero su respuesta me desconcentro un poco en primer lugar respondió a mi pregunta sobre esa tal araña -Digamos que es mi culpa, no la suya, si todavía no me ha atrapado…- para luego decir -Estoy cansada de los tipos buenos... Siempre queriendo hacer lo correcto. Ataca de una vez y déjate de tonterías, flamita.- ¿Flamita? Creo que es un insulto multi-dimensional, pero viniendo de ella suena… tierno….


	5. La pelea

Capitulo 5: La pelea

Pues si eso es lo que quieres- dije con un tono un tanto más serio tratando de disimular mi emoción mientras hacía que el fuego que se encontraba en mis manos se expandiera a todos mis brazos, la mire baje un poco mi compostura y empecé a concentrar mis energías en mis pies. –Aquí voy- dije mientras liberaba la energía concentrada en mis pies generando una pequeña explosión haciendo que mi llegada hasta la chica fuera bastante veloz, una vez cerca de la chica le hable para motivarla a ella también –Veamos cuántas vidas tienes-. Una vez cerca de ella la joven reacciono ante mi cercanía con muchos zarpazos que logre esquivar con algo de suerte puesto que eran muy veloces, pero mi suerte no duro mucho pues al alejarme un poco de ella note que habían un par de zarpazos en mi abdomen, increíble, que velocidad tiene esta chica y repentinamente pude escuchar un grito que parecía lema de guerra - No... Dejes... que la Gata... Negra... se cruce... ¡en tu camino!- eso hizo que mi sangre hirviera de emoción y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro sin que yo lo notara. Podía sentir más la sangre cayendo de mi abdomen, pero este ataque no le había salido gratis a la chica, apuntando con una mano aun envuelta en fuego apunte a sus manos puesto que habían pasado cosas que ella no había notado -buena esa eres hábil, pero no te confíes ya que el fuego puede aparecer en cualquier momento- al decir eso la chica giro a ver sus garras las cuales se habían derretido debido a que al atacar varios de sus zarpazos rozaron mis brazos haciendo que estas se derritieran a gran velocidad. Nunca olvidare su reacción al notar que sus garras ya no existían con gran dulzor grito - ¡Diablos!- y una vez gritado eso sacudió sus manos haciendo que un aparato cayera de sus guantes los cuales hacían crecer sus garras, pero con estas rotas ya no servían, aunque repentinamente pude escuchar de la chica -Tendré que usar las mías... – eso me sorprendió mucho a que se referirá con ¿"las suyas"? rápidamente pude ver como sus manos se tensaban y de sus dedos salieron las mismas garras que se habían derretido, aunque estas eran diferentes… eran reales -Otro suero de Fisk que funciona a la perfección...- susurro la chica tan bajo que no pude escucharla solo note que volvió a abalanzarse contra mi lanzando mas zarpazos, pero esta vez también lanzaba puños y patadas, los cuales esquivaba los zarpazos y el resto de los golpes trataba de bloquearlos con mis brazos encendidos. Mientras esta seguía con sus ataques se me ocurrió una idea para hacer que esta dejara de golpear –buenos reflejos gatita ,pero no será suficiente para ganarme- dejando un espacio abierto para que la chica se acercara y tratara de golpearme más fuerte al momento de ella estar cerca de mí, sonreí, y susurre –Fire body- pequeña frase la cual activa una acción definida de mis poderes en este caso como el nombre lo indica, mi cuerpo completo se cubrió en fuego, pero ya el golpe de la chica era inminente y cuando este llego la capa de fuego hizo que este fuera más débil de lo que debió ser, la chica siguió lanzando golpes unos momentos mientras mi capa de fuego los seguía reduciendo hasta que ella se dio cuenta de que no funcionaria, chica lista lo noto casi al instante, dando un salto hacia atrás aterrizo en el borde de la terraza, agazapada esta grito - ¡Eso es injusto!- Espera ¿Qué? Injusto.


	6. El fin de la batalla

Capitulo 6: El fin de la batalla

Enserio… una chica que me supera en velocidad… agilidad… La mire a los ojos y le replique –Tu tienes garras y una agilidad ultra humana-y en ese momento mi "lado bueno salió a flote para hacer "más fácil" la pelea -Pero bien lo haré más fácil- dicho eso las llamas de mis cuerpo se redujo hasta que solamente mis brazos quedaron envueltos en fuegos nuevamente una leve sonrisa se formo en mi rostro y preparándome para volver a correr contra ella le dije -¡vamos!- una vez dicho eso empecé a correr hacia ella para reanudar la batalla de una vez, pero antes de poder llegar hasta ella, dio un impresionante salto pasando sobre mi cabeza, cayendo atrás de mi agazapada, pero antes de darme vuelta ella rasgo mi espalda con sus garras seguido de eso impacto una impresionante patada en mi costado derecho del torax lo que hizo que me alejara unos cuantos metros, además puede sentir como algunos de mis huesos se rompían, gire para verla. Ella me devolvió la mirada y dijo -Eso no se iguala con morir quemado...- inmediatamente corrió hacia mi lanzando golpes contra mi rostro y abdomen, al mismo tiempo trataba de evadir mis brazos los cuales aun estaban rodeados en llamas esto hizo que varios de sus golpes fallaran, pero los que no asestaban en mi mandíbula y el mismo abdomen. Al recibir esos golpes cubrí mi pecho y mi mentón con mis brazos tratando de detener sus golpes y susurre para mi mismo -Debo encontrar la manera de pararla- me concentre en sus brazos buscando la manera de detenerla espere unos momentos hasta que mi oportunidad apareció, un momento de cansancio de ella fue suficiente para poder sujetar sus brazos mientras bajaba la temperatura de mis llamas en busca de no hacerle tanto daño y de la emoción grite -¡Te tengo!- la joven sintió el calor de las manos y sentí como me jalo para darme un poderoso cabezazo haciendo que la soltara utilizo ese momento para alejarse de mí y al ver sus manos noto las quemaduras en ellas, jamás pensé que podrían ser tan graves quizás de segundo grado creo que estaba más emocionado de lo que pensé. Ella me miro con enojo en sus ojos y dijo -Me las vas a pagar... – dio media vuelta y empezó a correr hacia el vacio al cual salto con gran seguridad no entendí para que hizo eso, no me lo figuraba, se rendiría o buscaría algo, pero tan pronto como desapareció re-apareció detrás de mi apuntándome con una pistola automática y se notaba aun en la oscuridad que se había armado en gran cantidad… esto se puso serio… muy serio –Adelante flamita…- dijo mientras me miraba y apuntaba con esa arma. Al verla le replique puesto que siempre han sido molestas las armas de fuego, pero no están lejos de mi alcance -¿Es enserio una pistola? pero supongo que puedo hacer algo con ella...- levante una de mis manos hacia la pistola concentrándome para tratar de controlar el calor que se generaría cuando ella dispare lo cual hizo que las llamas de mis brazos se apagaran –Vamos, dispara- dije retándola para hacer que su arma quede inutilizable, pero ella al ver mi reacción dejo caer la pistola y musito suavemente mientras sonreía -No... Haré algo mejor...- una vez dicho eso de su espalda saco 2 katanas (las cuales podía ver un bulto en su espalda, pero con la oscuridad no me dejo definir que eran) una vez empuñadas estas empezó a correr hacia mi moviendo las espadas tratando de cortarme con ellas. Al ver ese cambio de armas sonreí sin darme cuenta y volví a encender las llamas que habían en mis brazos –Esto se pone cada vez más interesante- al llegar ella me limite a detener sus espadazos con mis brazos, pero cada golpe me hacia retroceder un poco mas puesto que aun con la protección de las llamas los espadazos dejaban heridas en mis brazos, no tan fuertes como debieron ser aun así dolían, con cada oportunidad que se creaba golpeaba su torso, pero evitaba la boca del estomago a propósito para no hacerle mucho daño, y la zona del pecho por… Razones obvias –Buen manejo- Susurre felicitando a la chica, ella disfrazaba su dolor apretando los dientes, pero aun así se notaba que le dolían mis golpes, aunque lo que más me asustaba era la furia que se podía ver claramente en sus ojos a mi "felicitación" la joven respondió -No tienes idea…- en ese momento algo toco mis talones, mire un segundo hacia atrás y note que había retrocedido tanto que había llegado a la borde que daba hacia el vacio repentinamente esta dejo de atacar, pero cruzo sus espadas a milímetros de mi cuello, casi podía sentir el filo de estas, ella se acerco mucho a mi para hablarme directamente, esto hizo que me emocionara un poco y que la temperatura de mis llamas aumentara un poco. Se notaba que ella sentía el calor de mis brazos en su abdomen, incluso le quemaba un poco, pero me miro a los ojos y me pregunto -¿Continuamos o te rindes?- al tenerla tan cerca mire directamente a sus ojos de color sonreí al ver lo fuerte que era la joven, pero ya no aguantaba la curiosidad de saber al menos su nombre –Eres muy hábil estoy impresionado, pero antes de seguir debo preguntar tu nombre pequeña gatita- al decir eso mire usando solo mis ojos las espadas que aun estaban en mi cuello, estas empezaron a doblarse debido al calor que generaban mis brazos -¿Mi nombre...?- Cuestiono ella al escucharme, luego de unos momentos respondió -Tu sólo sigue llamándome Gatita...- velozmente al decir eso soltó ambas espadas las cuales ya se habían doblado bastante y saco un extraño dispositivo que tenia oculta entre sus ropas y este lo implanto en mi abdomen con un rápido y certero golpe. Ella empezó a retroceder al implantarme eso y seguido de unos segundos mis llamas se apagaron y la temperatura de mi cuerpo empezó a bajar rápidamente, ¿Qué es lo que me hizo? Mire a la chica y ella concluyo diciendo -Muchos me conocen sólo por ese mote~- mire mis manos y no podía entender que sucedía –M-mi fuego- trataba de volver a encenderlo, pero este no reaccionaba mi frustración aumentaba momento a momento -¿Q-que me has hecho?- Pregunte esperando una respuesta real, no sarcástica, ella respondió a mi pregunta -No mucho. He inyectado una droga a tu sistema que enfriará tu cuerpo. No te matará, pero será lo suficiente como para mantenerme a salvo hasta que acabe con mi trabajo….- repentinamente saco un silenciador, el cual puso en silencio y me apunto con el mismo para decirme una posible solución -A menos que decidas rendirte y dejarme en paz. Sólo yo puedo desactivarlo- me arrodille en el suelo, tratando de recuperar un poco de calor en mi cuerpo, pero era inútil, así que tendré que usar uno de mis hechizos que no usan de mi fuego la mire y le dije -bueno... no pensé usar esto contra ti, pero eres más dura de lo que creí- sonreí al notar el nuevo desafío e hice aparecer un circulo de color rojo bajo mío, el cual en el centro se notara la silueta de la cabeza de un caballo –Te mostrare lo que un mago puede hacer- Al decir eso la chica se asusto e insulto –Oh, mierda- dicho eso empezó a dispararme, pero las balas fueron detenidas por un pequeño campo de fuerza generada por el mismo circulo bajo mío, disparo hasta que las balas se acabaron y esta grito con enojo -¡Joder!- boto el arma y me miro asustada. La batalla ya era mía. 


	7. La Gran Sorpresa

Capitulo 7: La gran sorpresa La chica me seguía observándome con miedo en sus ojos, mientras el círculo me rodeaba y empezaba a recitar un hechizo el cual no necesitaba necesariamente el fuego en mi cuerpo. Cuando el hechizo estaba por terminar se escucho una pequeña y suave voz viniendo de la recamara de la joven albina -¿Mami...?"- inmediatamente la joven corrió hacia el borde del lugar y salto, para sujetarse de la misma orilla usándola para columpiarse y poder entrar en la habitación con la que emitía esa voz, cancele el hechizo y el círculo desapareció. Corrí tras de ella y al llegar a la orilla me agache y mire hacia la ventana, ahí estaba la pequeña de pie en medio de la habitación donde todo comenzó. Repentinamente escuche a su madre gritarle con desesperación -¡Katherine, a la cama, no es el momento...!- ya para ese momento mi curiosidad no aguanto más y baje por la orilla entre por la ventana, mire a la pequeña chica y la compare con su madre eran muy parecidas la una de la otra (bueno son madre e hija es casi obvio) mire a la joven albina a los ojos y le pregunte con una voz muy calmada -¿Qué edad tiene tu hija? – la chica al escucharme se puso entre su hija y yo mirándome con los mismo ojos de enojo que tenía hace unos momentos. Su hija corrió a esconderse bajo la cama de ella al ver la tensa situación -¡Aléjate de ella! ¡La pelea es conmigo...!- dicho eso tenso nuevamente las manos para sacar sus garras nuevamente me miro y dijo -No lo repetiré...- con una voz de enojo y cansancio. Ya en ese momento mis ganas de luchar se habían acabado totalmente, apreté mis manos fuerte mientras trataba de recordar el porqué toda esta pelea había comenzado, pero no pude volver a tener ese ánimo después de ver tan tierna escena madre e hija suspire y dije aunque para mi mismo porque no puedo resistirme a las familias- mire al suelo y relaje mis manos mientras estiraba el cuello para relajarme y respiraba profundo, la mire a los ojos y le dije -bien no les haré nada a ninguna de las 2... No quiero que un niño quede sin familia- al escuchar esto la muchacha empezó a relajar sus manos hasta que las garras se retrajeron completamente y abandono su posición defensiva hasta estar en una posición más calmada. Repentinamente la pequeña hija de la joven salió desde debajo de la cama y corrió hacia los brazos de su madre, la cual la abrazo y levanto. Esta acaricio el rostro de su pequeña hija y le dijo con una voz tranquilizadora -Descuida amor... Todo está bien... – seguido de eso me miro a mi y dijo algo que me sorprendió bastante y a la vez me hizo sentir bien conmigo mismo -...gracias...- eso me dejo muy sorprendido, pero entre sorpresa y sorpresa aproveche el momento de tranquilidad para colocar uno de mis dedos en la frente de la joven albina y mande una ola de calor que recorrió su cuerpo quedándose solo en las zonas donde habían heridas tampoco fue tan grande como para generarle un cambio de temperatura muy duro. Una vez que mi calor ubico sus heridas estas empezaron a cauterizarse y cerrarse, puesto que no eran muy profundas ni peligrosas estas sanaron rápidamente aunque igual genero un sentimiento de quemadura en ella una vez sus heridas curadas le di una suave sonrisa y le dije –no me lo agradezcas gatita- esta se asusto al notar que sus heridas desaparecían, pero luego de terminado el proceso se calmo y su pequeña hija me miro con sus inocentes ojos, esta dijo con su suave voz –Gracias- y repentinamente se inclino hacia mí y me dio un pequeño abrazo en forma de gracias, pero la madre al ver eso susurro -Oh... Kat, no...- la verdad no sé que me sorprendió mas, pero la pequeña niña era bastante tierna inclusive con un desconoció al ver su reacción solo atine a decir -De nada pequeña- entre risitas y un poco de vergüenza, luego mire a la chica albina y con una suave sonrisa le dije -Tienes una hija muy tierna- con una suave risa. Luego de eso vendría una imagen que se quedaría conmigo mucho tiempo, la joven albina sonrió, por algo que le dije y sin sarcasmo… es bastante linda sonriendo, la pequeña niña se sonrojo y riendo un poco escondió su rostro en el pecho de su madre a lo que ella me respondió -Lo sé... Ella es muy cariñosa- una vez dicho eso reí un poco y camine hacia la misma ventana por la que entre y me senté en el marco de la misma para verlas a ambas antes de retirarme del lugar - Bueno nos veremos gatita en otro momento. Me quedare en la ciudad un par de días o quizás más, cuida a tu hija- no sé si fue prudente decirle eso, pero que más importa al menos ya hable con ella como una persona normal. Antes de salir le di una sonrisa suave y dije -Adiós minina- antes de siquiera emitir alguna palabra ella arqueo una ceja y camino hacia mí con su hija aun en brazos -Siento lo de la pelea. A veces soy un poco... Muy ruda- repentinamente beso mi mejilla y susurro -Gracias, flamita- a lo cual su hija repitió la última palabra que dijo su madre pero con su suave voz -¡Flamita!- grito ella mientras reía leve y me saludaba con su pequeña mano, la joven albina me miro sonriendo y dijo -Prometo portarme bien... Temporalmente- seguido de eso pude notar que mi sonrojo era notorio, pero no podía hacer mucho la verdad ese momento me gusto bastante, pero para no parecer tan estúpido respondí -Eso me basta... por ahora- rei leve y mientras trataba de concentrar un poco de energía calórica en mis pies, fue difícil, pero creo que el efecto de la droga había pasado un poco, reuni lo suficiente como para irme así que me deje caer y mientras estaba en el aire libere la energía en forma de una pequeña explosión la cual me alejo lo bastante como para llegar a un parque cercano y caer bien, pero ahora que estoy solo me acabo de dar cuenta… no le pregunte el nombre ¡que idiota soy! Creo que tendré que esperar a verla de nuevo y preguntarle… espera un periódico con una imagen… -¡es ella! Supongo que es conocida... Eh espera… gata negra... Supongo que eso me sirve por ahora- mientras decía eso una leve sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro. 


	8. El segundo encuentro

Capitulo 8: El segundo encuentro Ya la noche estaba acabando, no había dormido nada, se fue completamente en ese pequeño encuentro con la gata ¿Quién sabe? Quizás nos volvemos a encontrar hmm -vaya esta amaneciendo- eso es algo que no se ve todos los días, bueno ocurre todos los días, pero no todo el mundo se queda despierto para verlo, el sol fuente de fuego, fuente de llamas y flamas… -¿Flamita?- supongo que varios me dirán de esa manera desde ahora, bueno ahora a decidir ¿Que hare hoy? Supongo que podría tratar de darle un poco de felicidad a los niños, lo bueno de viajar entre dimensiones y universos es que uno aprende a llevar dinero y cambiarlo a penas uno pueda. Así que tengo algo de dinero para gastar, entre a una tienda de cumpleaños y compre muchos globos, los cuales infle y doble en forma de perro, a los niños les encanta estas cosas, pero será algo lento, puesto que no es fin de semana, pero valdrá la pena. Así estuve algunas horas, deteniéndome para comer o beber algo, todo fue bastante tranquilo, hasta que mientras caminando por el parque escuche a una pequeña gritar gire la cabeza en dirección hacia donde venia la pequeña voz y vi a una pequeña correr hacia mí, me resultaba algo familiar, aunque su madre rápidamente la tomo abrazándola mientras tapaba el rostro de la niña con un periódico que esta tenía en sus manos, pero aun así escuchaba a la pequeña gritar -¡Globos!- decidí acercarme, no perdía nada preguntando, al estar frente a ambas pregunte aunque la joven no me mostrara su rostro –Disculpa pequeña, ¿Quieres un globo?- y la pequeña se movió tanto que al final pude ver su rostro… algo me decía que la conocía, pero no se qué. La madre bajo un poco el periódico y pude ver más de su rostro, esta tenia lentes de sol así que no pude ver sus ojos, pero si pude ver su cabello… era un cabello muy blanco… hermoso… debo decir que nuevamente quede atontado… ¿La conozco? ¿Sera ella Black cat?... no creo seria demasiada coincidencia, aunque creo poder notar un leve sonrojo en su rostro. Finalmente arrojo el periódico al suelo y dejo a su hija en el mismo la cual empezó a saltar y a aplaudir riendo, la madre se cruzo de brazos y me pregunto algo que no vi venir -¿Sabes hacer gatos? No le gustan los perros- Esa voz… se me hace muy conocida y al mismo tiempo muy hermosa, aunque ¿Gatos? Cada vez se me hacia mas sospechoso, pero -Creo que puedo hacerlo…- un leve cambio en la cabeza de la figurita y este tomo una forma triangular muy parecida a la cabeza de los gatos, mire a la madre y con una sonrisa pregunte -¿Mejor señorita?- la pequeña miro el globo con sus ojos de color al igual que su madre, ella tomo el globo y con delicadeza se lo entrego a su hija, para luego mirarme tras los lentes, los cuales se saco y pregunto -¿Cuánto te debo, flamita?- esa voz… esos ojos… ese rostro… gatos… y ahora… flamita… es ella… Dios es más hermosa cuando no trata de matarme y sin el antifaz… la verdad las palabras no me salían en ese momento –Flamit…- trate de recuperar el control sobre mi voz lo más rápido posible y respondí su pregunta –E-es un dólar señorita- Ella sonrió y me entrego un billete de 10 dólares y tomo la mano de su hija, la cual reía a carcajadas con su globo, diciéndome –Guárdalo~- Entonces miro a la pequeña y le pregunto –Kat, ¿Vamos por un helado?- la pequeña niña grito una afirmativa muy eufórica y la empezó a jalar del brazo, ella antes de irse me miro y dijo –Bien, gracias. ¡Nos vemos… Flamita! - dijo mientras era arrastrada por la niña. En ese momento me volví de piedra y solo respondí sin pensar mucho –Nos vemos… minina- sonreí al verla junto con su hija, pero un chispazo ocurrió en mi cerebro y recordé que había pagado de más, rápidamente empecé a buscar cambio para al menos perseguirla y devolvérselo, pero en ese momento fui invadido por un montón de niños los cuales querían todos un globo, eran tantos que perdí de vista a la chica con su madre así que me resigne y dije para mi mismo –Sera la siguiente- dicho eso empecé a darle los globos a los niños quienes me pedían uno por uno. Pasadas unas horas nuevamente logre hacer algo de dinero con los globos que había comprado. Ya quedaban muy pocos mientras caminaba y contaba el dinero ganado en el día repentinamente escuche para un tanto lejano una pequeña voz gritando -¡Flamita!- levante la mirada y pude ver a la pequeña niña acompañada de su hermosa madre sentadas bajo la sombra de un árbol. Al verlas no pude evitar sonreírles a ambas puesto que disfrutaba ver una familia pasando un momento feliz como ellas lo estaban teniendo, sorpresivamente la joven madre levanto su mano para devolverme el saludo e hizo un gesto para me acercara a las 2 mientras la pequeña niña gritaba -¡Flamita, flamita!- Al ver eso mis piernas se movieron solas hacia las dos, y al llegar mi mente quedo en blanco y solamente dije lo primero que paso por mi cabeza -Hola ams... ¿Kat? y mínima- para luego soltar una risa algo nerviosa por la situación y por ver a la adorable chica albina sin su traje. Ella sonrió ella estaba sentado en el césped con sus largas piernas extendidas y cruzadas. Al oír su nombre la pequeña corrió hacia donde su madre y escondió su rostro en el vientre de su madre, riendo la joven madre dijo –Felicia, mi nombre es Felicia- Felicia…. Qué hermoso nombre tiene… la mire y respirando profundo dije –Lindo nombre- reí un poco y me senté frente a ella doblando mis rodillas –Nunca me imagine que fueras así en lo cotidiano, a todo esto, me llamo Ferrowill- Deje los globos que quedaban a un lado y suspire con tranquilidad para calmarme un poco, mire a la pequeña niña e hice notar –Tu hija se ve muy cómoda- ella sonrió y dijo –Es mi… otra yo- Ella observo a su pequeña que se revolvía en las piernas de su madre riendo leve, la joven sonrió con ternura al verla y dijo –Es tímida, pero muy cariñosa. Como… Exactamente un gato~- al decir eso no pude evitar sonreír y responder –Si lo note- y observe a la pequeña jugando en las piernas de su madre. En ese momento algo vino a mi mente y dije –Ahora que lo pienso Kat es gat… hasta en eso pensaste ¿verdad?- Ella mi miro y respondió –En realidad, no lo sé. El nombre Katherine lo eligió su padre. Yo no tuve nada que ver en eso. Aunque creo que en el fondo, Richard pensó en eso también- Sonrió y acaricio el rubio cabello de la chica. Ese momento me conmovió mucho y no pude evitar decir –Que ternura más grande son ustedes dos- reí mientras las observaba y le pregunte a la joven madre –Y dime ¿Qué haces en el diario vivir? Además de… ya sabes que- La pequeña se separo de la madre un momento para jugar con los globos que estaban en el suelo –Pues… Trabajo en un banco. Dulce ironía- dijo con una suave risa –Tu lo has dicho. Dulce ironía- dije con una suave risa, mientras me acostaba a su lado bajo la sombra. Ella se recostó sobre el tronco del árbol y respondió –Sí, pero no tomo dinero "prestado" de ahí. Aunque estoy pensando en dejar el banco para dedicarme a algo que me gusta…- -¿Enserio?- pregunte intrigado y me acerque un poco a ella – ¿Qué es lo que te gusta? Si se puede saber claro está- pregunte sin poder contener la intriga acerca de que podría gustarle más que su actual vida. Ella sonrío y respondió –Entrometerme, husmear, curiosear, como quieras llamarlo- Hizo una pausa y suspiro –Sonará estúpido, pero… Quisiera abrir una agencia de detectives- vaya eso fue muy sorpresivo. 


	9. La interrupción

Capitulo 9: La interrupción -¿De detectives?- pregunte con una gran sorpresa la cual hizo abrir mis ojos y estirar mi cama de gran manera debido a la sorpresiva respuesta de la chica –Seria bastante interesante con tus habilidades serias una estupenda detective- dándole una suave sonrisa tratando de motivar a la joven a seguir sus metas. La joven me miro sonriéndome leve y dijo –Gracias. Eres el primero que lo piensa- al decir eso suspiro mientras miraba a su pequeña hija y prosiguió –Aunque eso casi sería algo de tiempo completo, y… Yo ya tengo mi tiempo ocupado con ella~- ella tenía bien claras sus prioridades con su hija, eso es algo admirable en estos tiempos, con una suave sonrisa y una cálida mirada le dije –Si, un hijo es una gran responsabilidad- aunque en ese momento algo paso por mi mente para decirle a ella -¿Tu hija no heredo tus habilidades o si?- ella respondió creo que a lo primero que dije –Coincido contigo~- aunque después respondió mi pregunta –No hay habilidades que heredar… Bueno. Flexibilidad, fuerza, resistencias mejoradas. Tanto de mi parte como de su padre. Y quizás algo de habilidades felinas de mamá~- ya para ese momento la curiosidad volvía a picar en mi cabeza y no aguante a preguntarle a la joven – ¿Su padre tiene habilidades como tú?- La joven lo pensó por unos momentos para luego responder –No exactamente… Pero… Ah… ¿Has oído hablar de Nightwing?- Ya llevaba algunas semanas en ese universo, pero aun no había escuchado casi nada de vigilantes, y ese nombre era claro que venía de un vigilante nocturno –No, lo siento- rasque suave mi nuca, era una costumbre que tenia al admitir que no sabía algo, pero tratando de animar un poco pregunte algo que era como de un niño –Aunque se escucha un nombre muy genial ¿Es algún tipo de superhéroe?- pregunte demostrando interés en lo que había dicho. Ella me miro y respondió - Un vigilante. ¿Conoces Gotham? ¿O Blüdhaven? Son sus zonas- dijo con una suave sonrisa -Quién lo diría. Un héroe con la moral bien puesta y una ladrona de guante blanco... Juntos~- dio un pequeño suspiro haciendo una pausa para continuar-Lo extraño muchísimo…- debe ser una tarea dura ser alguien como él -¿No lo has podido ver en mucho tiempo? Debe ser duro ser un trabajo a tiempo completo ser un vigilante de una ciudad completa…- al pensar en aquella situación recordé el rol que tienen los magos en sus hogares y dije con una baja voz mientras miraba el cielo –Yo también, a veces extraño a mis amigos- ella suspiro y con una voz casi rota dijo –En realidad… La historia es distinta… Él…- Trago un poco de saliva e hizo una larga pausa mientras la miraba detenidamente y con un hilo de voz murmuro- Esta muerto…- y volvió a hacer otra pausa mientras miraba a su pequeña, la que inocentemente jugaba acostada en el pasto cantando en voz baja –O al menos es la historia que su padre adoptivo me contó…- -Muer…- Nunca espere escuchar una noticia así… me callo como un balde de agua… -Nunca lo imagine… lo siento- mire al suelo puesto había sido muy insensible con la chica sin haber tenido esa posibilidad en mente… -Pero… ¿Es solo lo que te dijeron, no lo pudiste ver?- la chica miro el suelo de igual manera y respondió con una triste voz -No me dejaron verlo... Ni quise hacerlo... Estuve demasiado tiempo en un pozo sin fondo. Si salí de mi depresión fue gracias a una amiga, otra felina de Gotham, Selyna Kyle... Y lo hice todo por Katherine...- Todo fue muy sorpresivo… Siempre es duro escuchar que alguien pasó por una situación así –Vaya que difícil… Aunque felicidades por lograr salir de ahí… No todo el mundo lo logra- Trate de animarla un poco para que nuestra primera charla no fuera tan triste… Una idea paso por mi mente algo que siempre alegra grandes y pequeños –Vamos no te desanimes. Mira haré algo para ti- volví a sentarme sobre mis rodillas y junte las manos al centro de mi pecho. Estas empezaron a arder en unas llamas muy tenues, pero que eran muy cálidas, pero su color era azul por lo tenue. Ella se acomodo en el árbol sentándose mejor para poder ver bien lo que hacía. A los pocos instantes llego la pequeña sentándose en las piernas de su madre mientras observaba las flamas azules. La pequeña niña exclamo -¡Woah!- con mucha alegría mientras la joven Felicia la observaba sonriendo, para luego volver a mirar mis manos. Luego de unos pocos segundos de concentración, respire profundo y abri las manos mostrando lo que había dentro. Un pequeño gato hecho completamente de fuego azul, muy suave, pero cálido, tan detallado, que podía maullar y moverse. Ambas sonrieron asombradas, la pequeña empezó a reír y me miro con sus pequeños ojos y dijo -¡Gatito! ¿Puedo tenerlo?- La madre la mire y respondió –Podrías quemarte, Katty…- reí leve al ver la preocupación maternal que ella tenía, era tan tierno –Mira Felicia, te mostrare una de las razones por las que mi fuego es especial- bajo con cuidado al pequeño gato hacia el césped y este empezó a caminar hacia la joven, ella pudo notar que el césped no se quemaba con el pisar del pequeño gato. Ella entendió el mensaje y asintió al ver eso- Ya veo… Pero una madre considera cada posibilidad antes de que suceda…- Ella rio y su pequeña hija se acerco al gato al cual le tenía un poco de miedo al comienzo, pero pasado unos minutos ya jugaba con él con confianza. Mire a la pequeña atentamente y dije -Lo se no te preocupes. Todos los padres se preocupan por sus hijos- yo sé lo que es tener un hijo, pero eso será para otro día. Sonreí leve al ver a la pequeña y empecé explicar algo innecesario -Lo que pasa. Es que mi fuego no es normal, este no afecta a las personas que yo quiera, tampoco a quienes yo aprecio o quiero en sentido de amistad- ella sonrío leve y me pregunto algo que me dejo muy incomodo - ¿Y tú me aprecias? ¿O me quieres como una amiga...?- y arqueo una ceja aun sonriendo… no lo niego… mi primer pensamiento fue decirle "te amo desde que te vi robar por primera vez"… pero eso podría asustarla un poco. Supongo que solo diré lo que se hasta ahora de ella… aunque aun me pregunto… ¿Por qué siento esto? –Pues, te aprecio mucho, aunque ahora te eh conocido mejor puedo decir que a pesar de tu "trabajo" eres una buena persona... y una buena madre- Ella sonrió al escuchar eso y repentinamente se acerco y me beso en la mejilla -Gracias... Puedo decir lo mismo de ti~- dijo después de eso… Nunca eh tenido tantas ganas de tener magia de tiempo y repetir un momento. Perdí total control de lo que pensaba y decía, solo atine a decir –Gracias- para luego tratar de ocultar mi sonrojo notorio con una frase –Que alegre es tu hija- a lo cual ella respondió sin dejar de mirarme (santo cielo mi corazón esta como loca) –Ya lo habías dicho… Y gracias- Yo seguí mirando a la pequeña tratando de ocultar mi rostro y ella siguió sonriendo y mirándome hasta que miro a su hija. Repentinamente el pequeño gato de fuego dejo de moverse y quedo mirando un punto exacto, el cual también mire y pude ver como caminaba hacia nosotros un hombre vestido totalmente de verde, con una gran cola de escorpión en su traje caminando con rostro de pocos amigos y un caminar muy amenazante. Llame la atención de la joven y pregunte -¿Quién es ese?- La sonrisa de la joven se borro de su rostro y tomo a la niña en brazos de un tiron y levantándose de un salto dijo –Nadie amigable- y comenzó a correr con su hija en brazos- ¿Quién era ese hombre y porque Felicia corrió de esa manera? 


	10. La huida

Capitulo 10: La huida

Tanto Felicia como yo corríamos a gran velocidad. Ella cargaba a Katherine en sus brazos huyendo de ese misterioso, pero notoriamente peligroso hombre. Era como si de un cazador se tratase, no pude evitar preguntarle a Felicia -¿Es un enemigo?- mientras miraba hacia atrás mientras seguíamos corriendo, volví la vista hacia Felicia la cual entro en un callejón sin siquiera dudarlo y corrió hacia el final deteniéndose allí, donde ella me empezó a explicar más o menos quien era ese hombre -Kingpin le ha inventado cosas sobre mí... Y le ha robado mucho dinero. Ahora cree que fui yo y ha estado persiguiéndome hace semanas- ella abrazo fuerte a Katherine entre sus brazos para calmarla un poco. Me fije en ese fuerte abrazo protector que ella le dio a su hija para luego escuchar su última frase -Pero no quiero que la toque... – Miro a Katherine un poco asustada y la dejo en el suelo con cuidado, se agacho y saco una bolsa negra tras un basurero, ella me miro con una pequeña sonrisa mientras yo estaba con una expresión de sorpresa al ver esa bolsa y dijo -Hay uno escondido en los lugares más remotos de NY~- En ese momento ella empezó a quitarse parte de su ropa para cambiarse de traje, yo me sorprendí mucho y me sonroje un poco puesto que no me esperaba esa reacción de ella, pero entendí todo cuando la pequeña Kat me miro y me susurro - Mamá va a trabajar... Shhh- y poso su pequeño dedo sobre sus labios riendo un poco, a lo cual me hizo reír un poco. En ese momento escuche algo al otro lado del callejón, ese hombre estaba por alcanzarnos, este empezó a correr hacia nuestra dirección, voltee para ver a Felicia, la cual aun no se cambiaba ropa, así que decidí involucrarme de manera directa en la batalla, sonreí y mire al hombre y dije con una gran confianza - Pues entonces trabajare con tu madre- envolví mis manos en fuego y calculando el momento en el que él se acercara aun mas. Cuando note que él se había acercado lo suficiente puse mis manos en el suelo gritando un hechizo de rápida velocidad -¡Fire Wall!- Felicia al notar al hombre corriendo hacia ellos se apresuro a cerrar el cierre frontal de su traje y tomando a Katherine en brazos nuevamente le grito - ¡Katherine, quédate aquí! ¡No salgas por ningún motivo!- velozmente Felicia salto hacia el muro en su derecha y luego saltar hacia la pared paralela para saltar sobre mi y finalmente saltar hacia el agresivo hombre, sacando sus garras en el proceso. Cayo sobre el hombre tumbándolo con la fuerza del salto y su propia fuerza y uso sus garras para rasguñar el rostro del villano con gran fuerza. Al ver como la joven lo ataco me sorprendí bastante, pero logre seguir en mis cabales el tiempo suficiente para esperar que ella se alejara de él, cuando ella salto de regreso a donde estábamos Katherine y yo hice que el fuego de mis manos pasara por el piso e hiciera aparecer un gran muro frente a nosotros separando al peligroso hombre de nosotros sin siquiera rozar a Katherine o Felicia. Ella cayo al lado de Katherine y la miro unos segundos para comprobar cómo estaba la niña, luego volvió a ver el campo y musito una pregunta -¿Eso lo alejara?- Yo observe el fuego para ver si el hombre seguía al otro lado, efectivamente este estaba allí golpeando el fuego tratando de pasar inútilmente la barrera, negué con la cabeza ante su pregunta y complemente -No lo creo, pero al menos no pasara – Mire a la pequeña e hice un poco más presión al suelo para aumentar un poco la intensidad del fuego mire a Felicia y le dije con una voz bastante seria y protectora -Lleva a Kat a un lugar seguro, yo me hare cargo- dije viendo a la pequeña sonriéndole un poco para que no estuviera asustada y tratar de pasarle un poco de confianza. Felicia asintió rápidamente ante mi petición y tomo a Kat entre sus brazos, salto velozmente para sujetarse de una escalera de incendios algo alta y la uso para subir rápidamente al techo de aquel edificio con la joven acurrucada en los brazos de su madre, una vez en el techo ella corrió hacia la puerta de entrada y la pateo para entrar al mismo dejando a Kat allí escondida, y corrió de regreso hacia el callejón. Yo al ver a Felicia correr de esa manera sonreí un poco y susurre para mi mismo –Bien hecho- quite las manos del suelo y la pared de fuego desapareció, el hombre vestido de escorpión seguía al otro lado y con una sonrisa en mi rostro lo mire desafiante para retarlo -Oye alacrán no molestes a la dama- Dije con una sonrisa más grande mientras el me miraba con mucho enojo en sus ojos, era tan notable que casi podía quemarlo. Guarde una de mis manos en uno de mis bolsillos y con la otra me apunte a mi mismo pare decir - Yo me encargare de asarte- una pequeña ráfaga de fuego paso por mi cuerpo indicando que estaba listo para luchar. Para mi sorpresa repentinamente Felicia cayo a mi lado agazapada, saco sus garras y mirando directo al villano dijo - Ya está a salvo... ¡A bailar!


End file.
